


Cold cases, Warm hands

by Griffismycat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crime Solving, Detective AU, Detectives, Eventual Romance, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mutual Pining, Police, Swearing, bones like human bones, mutual feelings, past death, refences of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffismycat/pseuds/Griffismycat
Summary: Dream and George are detectives in a city. Their most recent case is a man claiming to have murdered multiple people in the past.As Dream finds a clue, he unwillingly sends himself and his partner into a town-wide mystery that hasn't been solved for over 40 years.As their trip continues, shit hits the fan faster and faster.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 14





	Cold cases, Warm hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alienu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/gifts).



> For Ali Alienu_,  
> you give me brain rot, I shall hopefully return the favor.  
> Jk, I wrote this because you really inspire me, I haven't written a story for myself in like 3 years, and I had so much fun writing this. Everything you write just makes me have this huge stupid grin on my face, or tears (rarely), and it's hard to get your ideas/stories out of my head. It's not good for my grades, but I have easy classes this semester so >:)  
> (Hope you like this!)  
> If it's not really your style choice to read, I completely understanding. I saw your one tweet and I really couldn't stop thinking about this idea, and plot, and like everything but it was fun to write lmao.  
> (Also this was supposed to be based on the detective!Dream but I kinda went off the rails. Sorry)

Cold cases were the fun cases. A mystery that no one could figure out. Dream loved a challenge. George, on the other hand, thought they were annoying. If people from the past could figure it out, how could he? All the evidence would have been too damaged to do any new tests on. Witnesses would be dead, missing, or not cooperating.

All three were true in this case.

George leaned back in his chair. Signing loudly, loud enough to catch Dream's attention.

"I know, it’s tiring but I feel like we're so close to a big breakthrough, George! I feel it in my bones!"

"You always say that Dream. You always say that and most of the time it isn’t true."

"Most. George, most."

They were the best duo in the entire city. They specialized in cold cases. Especially after their first case together. They didn’t like present cases. They were a source of bad memories and old wounds yet to scab over. They worked cold cases because they were both good at figuring out mysteries.

\---------

It was close to 2 am before they finally called it quits.

As they went their separate ways Dream decided to follow George home. They were both attracted to each other and the whole department knew it. Except them.

They got to sleep an hour after they got to George's house, basically their house at this point.

It was a small apartment close to the office. Only one room. Dream took the couch. Like always. At this point, George just left out an extra blanket and pillows. He had his toothbrush, coffee mug, and other essentials at his house. George had the same at his house.

\-------

They got back into the office around noon the next day. They had spent most of the morning in the library, looking at old records that didn't help. After a while, they decided to look online again, after that they looked at old records again. Just trying to figure something out that they missed the first dozen times they looked at the records.

They were trying to find where a murderer hid bodies over a 20 to 30 year period. The only reason they knew it was more than a couple of missing person cases was that the murderer came forward. No information, other than the period, nothing. He didn’t even give them his name.

Simply putting it, it was pure and utter bullshit. The head of the department decided it would be a good idea to put them both on the case and like idiots, they both agreed.

"Why don’t we try good cop bad cop again?"

"Neither of us are cops, Dream"

"But we work at a police department."

"You're going to be the death of me."

\---------

"I'VE GOT SOMETHING!"

"Jesus, don’t yell, we're literally in the same room idiot."

"I don’t care, it’s important."

"Everything is important to you"

Turns out it was important. It was from the tape of the first time they talked to the self-proclaimed killer. He kept jingling a small ring on his hand, one that they had confiscated. He kept playing with it and putting it on different fingers, even if it didn’t fit properly.

"I don’t see what's so important about this." Geoge quipped.

"Pay attention to which fingers he puts the ring on…." George just kept looking, brows scrunching up to his hairline. "...he’s putting them on certain fingers Georgie. I already figured it out. Its coordinates for a rural farm about 7 hours out of the city."

"Oh…. When do you want to go check it out?"

"Well, I figured you want to go home, pack, get some food, and maybe take a shower, for once in your life. Or we could go now with nothing."

"Haha… we can leave tomorrow."

\-------

They leave around eleven. Later than when Dream wanted to but they still should get there soon enough. Since they got there later than anticipated they missed their first train so they had to take a later one.

Dream had called ahead to the local PD and told them of their case and what they would be doing. He also called ahead to a hotel.

The hotel had one room. With one bed. _We’ve shared a bed before right?_

_Oh shit._

_I hope George isn’t grabby in his sleep._

\-------

One of the local officers came and picked them up from the nearest train station. Once they arrive at the local station, they went to the hotel. It was small, it had a pool outside, which was closed. It was around the middle of fall, and the leaves were warm reds, yellows, and oranges, despite the cold air. Though neither of them paid attention to the scenery instead opting to seek peaks at each other when possible.

They fell asleep soon after getting to their room, after driving for nearly eight hours and just being stuck in a car for so long, they were tired. Neither of them mentioned the way they snuck glances at unclothed torsos.

\--------

The next day they went to the station to ask around and see if anyone was living at the farm.

"No, y'all are lucky no one has lived there for bout a decade if I remember correctly" The sheriff had a very southern accent and seemed to have lived here for most of his life. His voice was bouncy, kind, and welcoming. “I can drive y'all there in about an hour. I need to finish up some paperwork.”

“Yeah that sounds amazing, take your time though, we aren’t in a big rush.”

\--------

It was more than an hour. The duo explored the small town while they waited. They tried to talk to the townsfolk but they were all standoffish. It was weird.

The sheriff came and got them after 3 hours. He claims he had a lot of paperwork but, he was acting more fidgety. George noticed him fidgeting very quickly while Dream was talking to him.

They got to the farm. It was abandoned. Very dilapidated, there were vines, and other plants growing all over the house. The pillars on the front porch were almost completely crumbled into nothingness. The front porch itself was collapsed into its self.

“We have a 10-54 on the highway. All units please respond.”

“Well, looks like I have to be on my way. I’ll leave y'all a radio so y'all can call for a ride back to town.”

“Ok, good luck with those animals sheriff.”

“Why thank you Dream.” As he turns away back to his car he tips his hat towards them.

After he drove off George turned to Dream.

“That place looks like shit.”

“Are you afraid of the dark Georgie?”

“What? No! I’m just concerned for snakes or spiders or what if we fall through the floor?”

“Don’t worry Georgie, I’ll protect you from the bumps in the night.” Dream wheezed, George was long past the time of asking if he was okay.

After Dream calmed down, they carefully picked their way over the porch. Once they make it inside the farmhouse, they quickly realized that the inside was more intact. Graffiti was covering most of the walls, more vines, and other plants were inside. But overall intact.

“So… you want the upstairs, basement, or ground floor?”

“How bout outside?”

“Come on Georgie, do you not believe in me? Or do you want to go to the barn?”

“I’ll go upstairs.”

\----------

There was nothing in the entire house. Not the basement, upstairs, or the ground floor. Not even in the small garden behind the house. Too soon all that was left was the barn.

“We should come back tomorrow. It’s getting dark and I don’t want to be stuck out here with bears and shit.”

“Fair enough. I’ll call the station real quick. Do you wanna re-check the house while we wait?”

“Why not.”

While Dream called the station for someone to come pick them up, George went to go back to the house but he noticed a small shack. It was a little bigger than an outhouse. It was completely covered in overgrowth.

“Hey Dream? There’s another structure over here.”

“Really? I thought we looked over there.”

“I thought so too, but there’s something over there.”  
As they walked over to the shack, they walked over mounds of dirt, rocks, and roots. Once they got to the actual shack, they realized the overgrowth was covering the door. It was hard to open and Dream had to put his weight on it. The door crashed inside the small building, and Dream came with it.

George burst into hysterical laughter. As Dream got himself up and brushed off the dirt.

“You don’t have to make fun of me.”

“Nonono, if you get to make fun of me for being afraid of falling into the floor, I get to make fun of you for that.”

Dream put his hands up, giving up while trying to make peace. Once George catches his breath, there is a huge breeze that revealed a foul odor past the shack.

“Ugh, what is that?”

“I dunno? A couple of dozen corpses?”

“Haha, do you want to check it out or the shack? Or we can save it for tomorrow because I’m getting tired.”

“Yeah I think we should save it for tomorrow, I’m getting hungry and tired.”

After about ten minutes another cop came and picked them up. After they got back to the town they went to the local diner and ordered some dinner, they took it to go and went back to their hotel room. After a short discussion, they decided to watch a National Geographic episode.

“So… how do you want to do this tonight?”

Dream nearly choked on his drink. “What?”

“I mean, how do you want to manage the sleeping situation?”

“Oh, I thought we were just going to share the bed again.”

“I mean we can but I don’t want to wake up with your face right in front of mine.”

“Are you saying I’m not a pretty sight to wake up to?”

“W-what? No! I just meant, like morning breath and shit.”

“Whatever George, I can take the floor if you’re really concerned about this.”

“No, I don’t want you to sleep on the floor you’ll complain about it all day tomorrow. We can just build a blanket wall or something.”

\---------

When they woke up, after George had his coffee, they went to the station. George got more coffee.

“Haven’t you had enough by now George it’s not even 10 yet.”

“There is never enough coffee before 10. Besides, I have a feeling today’s going to be long, shut up.”

“There y’all are! I’ve been waiting for you two. Are y’all planning to go back to the farm today?”

“Yes sir. We didn’t get to explore everything and we wanted to go back to finish. Can we borrow a car? Or can someone drive us back there?”

“Whatever floats y’alls boat Dream.”

\---------

They got their own car for time’s sake. The drive back was slow and they got lost twice. On a road that has no turns. There was lots of yelling and apologizing. They got there after an hour.

“Shack or barn?”

“Murder shack or murder barn?”

“I vote the barn. From what we smelled yesterday the shack might take longer.”

“Ugh, fine. Let’s just get this started with.”

The barn was mostly run-down, with more vines, graffiti, animal shit, and piles of…something. It smelled horrible, it was huge, and had things sticking out of it. It was too decomposed to tell what it was. The shack was a similar story, at least the inside was.

Behind the small over-run shack was a giant pit halve-filled with dirt. Other than the dirt there were bones. A lot of bones. Decomposed, for the most part. As they both peered into the pit George started to gag.

“Jesus Christ, I’m going to be sick.”

“Why? At least there isn’t flesh still own the bones.”

“Not funny Dream. I can see at least 7 skulls from here.”

Dream decided to look up from the pit and instead to the figure next to him. George was as green as the trees around them.

“Ok. let’s go back to the car, we should probably take a break anyway. It’s about lunchtime if your up to eat. Do you think you could eat a little bit?”

“I don’t think so. But can we go away for a little bit?”

“Yeah, that works with me, Georgie.”

\---------

When they got back to the car, Dream popped the trunk so they could sit down. Dream offered a bottle of water to George, and he took it gratefully. As George took little sips, Dream got out the sandwiches and chips they got from the local gas station.

“Dream, I said I’m not hungry, I feel like I’m going to be sick.”

“I know but you really shouldn’t get sick on an empty stomach. Can you at least eat some chips? For me? Please?”

“Crisps, you idiot. There called crisps.”

Dream chuckled and flicked George’s forehead. “You’re in America right now. There called chips. Glad you can joke around now. You can eat at least a few chips.”

“Fine, but I don’t think I can eat a sandwich.”

“That’s okay, you just need something in your system.”

\---------

After some bickering, they went back to the pit with proper PPE. They didn’t talk on the way down in fear of stench entering their mouths. Once they got down to the bottom they split the pit down the middle, they each took one side and counted the skulls they could see.

From what was visible there were 12 sets of remains inside of the pit. There were probably more under the dirt. This was going to take weeks to uncover all the remains. After they finished counting what they could, they went back to the car. They took a few minutes to just breathe and to let their minds catch up to what they just witnessed.

“This is going to take forever to do.”

“You think Dream? You really think this will take forever?”

“Jeez, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, George.”

“Whatever let’s just get back to town, I want to take a shower and just sleep.”

“Okay, George”

\---------

The car ride back was quiet. They didn’t get lost. Once they got back to their hotel, George went to take a shower. Dream wanted to take about what they saw and compare notes, but he could tell George didn’t want to. Instead, he went to the general store to get some more food for dinner. As he was walking up to the register he saw chocolate-covered raisins. _Huh, George loves that brand. I’ll get him some. Maybe that will help with his mood._

When he got back George was out of the shower and writing down what he saw. He was sitting at the little desk inside the room.

“Hey. I got some dinner from the general store down the street.”

“Cool.”

Dream placed the food he got for George. He also placed the chocolate-covered raisins next to him. After a quick shower of his own, Dream dug out his notebook from his bag, and settled down on the bed, and wrote what he saw.

After a while of silence, Dream tried to break the tension.

“You wanna compare notes or do you just want to go to sleep?”

“Sleep.”

“You sure? It’s not healthy to have this sit in our heads.”

“Yeah, I’m tired.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, George?”

George let out an exasperated sigh. “Yes Dream?”

“Pinky promise me, no matter what happens while we're here, you’ll stay safe?”

Dream started to think he went too far. “Go to bed Dream.”

“Okay.”

\--------

After Dream fell asleep, George quietly whispered an “I promise you idiot.”, while hooking his fingers around the others.

\---------

There was a knock at the door. There was a knock at the hotel door. Dream put the ‘Do not disturb’ sign up before he fell asleep. Dream told the Sheriff to not come to get them. Maybe the Sheriff forgot. That was totally reasonable. Right? But why would he come to get them? They weren’t working on a case for them, they were working on a case that just had ties to this small sleepy town. Neither of them told anyone what they saw the day prior. George may have, he did stay up later than Dream, but he was in his ‘don’t talk to me I’m processing shit’. Did George even have the Sheriff’s number? Why would he have called?

There was another knock. Then another. Then it was pounding.

George turned around to look at Dream and mouthed, _“who is that?”_

_“I don’t know”_

_“What do we do?”_

_“Answer the door?”_

_“Hell no, you do that.”_

As Dream stood up he rolled his eyes at George. Dream made his way over to the door carefully walking over their things strewn across the floor.

He looked through the peephole. It was the sheriff. He unlocked the door and then slowly opened it.

“Hello, sheriff! We weren’t expecting you here this morning!”

“Cut the shit detective. What did y'all see yesterday? If you don’t answer ill shoot y'all up and throw you both in the pit.” The sheriff’s voice lost all of the kind, bouncy tone, and was instead a low, angry growl.

“What? How did you know about the pit?” George had moved behind Dream and put his hand on Dream’s back. Dream had chills down his spine. He didn’t think it was only because of the contact with George.

The sheriff chuckled. “Boy, I helped make that pit with my pa and halve the town. Now I think you boys will come with me or else I’ll kill the other right in front of you and ill make you both suffer.”

\---------

They followed the sheriff down to his car and when prompted got in the backseat. After a while, they were at a house. It looked like a normal suburban American house. Both doubted it was normal.

The sheriff pulled over and pulled them out of the car. It was a beautiful house. A perfect encapsulation of an American family. But then he led them to the basement it was dark and dingy. Covered in god-knows-what. There were cages, and tables, and different weapons.

_So… I think we found the weapons. And where the victims were killed._

The sheriff lead them to one cage and handcuffed them to chains inside. “I’ll let you two stay together for now. We might separate y'all later. No offense?”

“Actually I take full offense.” George and his pretty mouth never seemed to be quiet when he should have been.

Thankfully the sheriff just stared and eventually left them alone.

“Really? We were just taken hostage and you said you ‘took offense’? George do you want to die?”

“I panicked Dream! Am I not allowed to panic?”

“No your allowed to panic, but I would if you had not panicked in front of him!”

“Whatever,” as George rolled his eyes, Dream looked around the cell they were in. “...what are you looking for?”

“Something to help get us out, duh.”

There wasn't much else in the cell other than a pile of something in the corner, that smelled foul, a couple more chain links, and a small bucket that was disgusting even from where they were. The cell walls were bricks, and the bars were old but well kept. There was a small hole meant for sliding food to the captives. Once again everything was too far to reach, not like there was anything to reach.

“What do we do Dream?”

“I don’t know George. All we can really do is wait. Unless you have something in your pockets?”

“I don’t. Do you?”

“Nope. Now time to play the waiting game I guess.”

\---------

It was hard to tell time down here, Dream had managed to move his legs around, mostly because they were falling asleep, and George looked around the small room over and over, looking for something to help them. Once again there was nothing. Nothing was going to appear.

_I wonder what they'll do to us when they come back. Probably nothing good. I wonder what George is thinking. He’s probably thinking of a way to get us out, he’s smart. He can probably figure a way out of here._

_I hope Dream has an idea of how to get out. If not we’re dead._

\---------

After what felt like days of looking around their cell, the door to the basement opened and a group of 3 people came down and stood at the door of their cell.

They were so screwed.

“Hello, gentlemen.” A lady from town was being almost sweet and happy. Despite them being stuck in a basement and possibly about to die, Dream almost wanted to shake her hand and introduce himself. Almost. She seemed to be an all-American housewife, blond, blue eyes, fit, maybe mid-30s.

“Why are we here? What do you want from us?” At least George could form a coherent and proper response. _God, I’m lucky to have him as a partner._

“Oh honey, you found our secret. We have to kill you two now. We can’t risk the word getting out.”

“What? If you didn’t tell us about this we wouldn’t have known about it.” Dream basically yelled if he was going to die he was getting answers. Maybe they could help the next detectives solve this from beyond the grave or something.

“y'all would have found out eventually.” The sheriff was too calm. He was way too calm about killing two big detectives from the city. Dream looked at George, and George looked back.

“You realize our boss will send someone to come and find us right?” They had the same thought, at the same time. They really were good partners.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” A third man said. He was a fit guy. Maybe mid-20s.

_Great. We are so fucked._

“Why are you keeping us alive then? Why haven't you killed us yet?” George was being practical.

“Why haven't we killed them yet? They are useless to us.” The fit guy said.

“We need to find out who ratted us out. We need to go and kill ‘em.” The sheriff was smarter than he let on initially. That seemed to be the case for a lot of people out here. “So? Who ratted us out to the big boys in the city.”

“He didn’t tell us his name.”

“Bullshit. Tell us or he’ll lose a couple of fingers.”

“Why would we lie about this? He didn't tell us his name! I swear! If you have to take someone's fingers take mine! George hasn’t done anything!”

“I think he’s telling us the truth. Why would they have a reason to lie?” The lady was probably the sanest one in the group.

“They could be stalin’ for time! Or waitin’ for backup! Or trying to figure out a lie! Why did you put them in the same cell? You are the single worst sheriff this town has ever had!” Fit dude seemed to have some anger problems. Maybe they could use that to their advantage.

“Adam shut the hell up. You don’t know what your talkin' ‘bout!”

“Gentlemen, perhaps we should take this back upstairs?”

Adam and the sheriff grumbled in agreeance. Once they left, the two detectives looked at each other.

“So… what should we do?”

Dream chuckled dryly. “I don’t know George. We told them the truth. There really isn't much we can do now.”

“Dream are you giving up?”

“No, just being realistic for now. There isn't anyway way can break these chains or the handcuffs, or the bars, and even then how would we get out of town?”

“Yeah, I guess but… you’re supposed to be the optimistic one out of us.”

“How am I supposed to be optimistic about this Georgie?”  
“I… don’t know.”

\---------

After a few hours, the woman brought down some food. She tried to apologize for what they were doing but neither of the detectives really listened to her. After a few minutes, she left the food and went back upstairs to presumably calm down the two men.

Once they ate they tried to hide the utensils, but when the lady came back and demanded them back. No sense in upsetting her, if she was the sane one.

They didn’t talk. Once she came back for the plates and utensils and left, they just decided to call it a day. There wasn’t anything they could do so they just had to wait it out.

\---------

There was a kid. There was a fucking kid in the basement. Dream was still asleep, and there was a child staring at them. Surprisingly George did not scream. He may have inhaled very sharply, but he did not scream.

“Hi! My name is Joshua! My mommy said I shouldn’t come down here but I saw you two walk-in earlier and I wanted to make some friends!” The child, Joshua, managed to get that out in one hushed-breath. He somehow had enough breath to giggle afterward.

“Hi Joshua, my name is George and my friend's name is Dream. How old did you say you were?”

“I’m, uh, 7 I think. My mommy says you two are gonna lock her and my family up. Are you? Why are you gonna lock everyone up?”

“We’re not! We don’t want to lock up your family, we are looking for my… my sister! Yeah, my sister came here a few months ago, and we haven’t heard from her.”

“You have a funny accent.” The kid liked to giggle apparently. “Does your sister have an accent too?”

“No, she… was made fun of it when she was in school so she talks in an American accent. Have you seen her?”

“No, I don’t think so. But I'm not really allowed out of the house. My mommy says it's dangerous. There aren’t even other kids to play with here! Will you play with me?”

“I would love to play with you, but I can’t move that much, and I don't want to wake up my friend.” George nodded his head towards Dream. He was still asleep.

“Oh! Okay, I’ll come down later! When your both awake! Then all three of us can play together!”

“Yeah, that sounds amazing Joshua!”

He made the ‘shh’ finger motion and he carefully made his way back upstairs. George heard the door creak and saw a sliver of light. After a couple of seconds, he heard the door close again and was plunged into darkness once again.

\---------

Dream did not wake up. George did not sleep. He just kept thinking of all the different ways they could possibly have Joshua help them. Most of the ideas were too dangerous. Others would take too long to build up trust with the kid. One idea was to steal the key for everything, but there were at least 4 separate keys they would need. One for the handcuffs, one for the cell, one for the basement door, and one for the front door. And that wasn’t even considering the possibility of more keys, or how they would defend themselves if they ran into someone. Or how they would get out of town. There were too many moving variables.

_Maybe Dream can come up with something better. Plus he’s better with kids than I am. The Aerine cabin case proved that. I wonder how that family is doing now._

George tried to sleep. He really did, his body, however, was still racing with adrenaline. He just keeps looking around the cell and trying to figure out how they could have Joshua help them. Eventually, his eyes landed on Dream’s sleeping figure.

He did not look comfortable. He was completely leaning against the wall. Him being farther from the corner than George, his head was leaning against the wall. The fact that he was asleep was amazing. He was covered in dirt, and just generally looked horrible. George didn’t notice. He was too focused on how the dim moonlight reflected off of Dream’s hair, or his little stubble that has managed to grow, or his freckles, or just him in general. To George, he looked like a celestial being that fell straight from the sky. George was happy that he got to know Dream. He doubted he would ever say it to his face, but George loved Dream, so much it was almost scary. He was tempted to move Dream’s head to his shoulder.

So he did. He tried to do it slowly, but his head just plopped onto his shoulder. Dream didn’t wake up but he did snore a little. Other than that he didn't move. George put his head on top of Dream’s and managed to get a little rest before the morning came.

\---------

When Dream woke up the next day he had expected to have a sore neck and just a generally sore body, what he did not expect was to be asleep on George’s shoulder. Sure he still had a really sore body, but he woke up on George’s shoulder. George, the same George who hated physical touch. George was asleep on top of his head so he couldn’t see much from where he was, but Dream was ecstatic, despite still being captured.

After a few minutes, George started to wake up And Dream reluctantly moved away from the warmth that George provided. He didn't want to, but he knew George and he didn’t want to push him. When George fully woke up he explained what had happened overnight. He also shared his ideas and plans that he came up with. Most of them, would not work without time. And they did not have time.

\---------

Two weeks. They were down there for two weeks. The only way they knew was because the lady came down with food. Joshua kept coming down, though more often than necessarily safe. Not much happened other than that. The sheriff came and tried to ask them questions they didn't know the answer to. Adam came sometimes, those times they tried to do 'good cop, bad cop’. It didn't work. They knew the tactics, they had used them before, it never worked.

Sometimes during what they assumed to be night, they switched up who slept on who's shoulder. It was the only thing keeping them sane and warm down in the cold, damp, and murder weapon-filled basement.

Dream tried to talk. About nothing in particular, about everything. He tried, but George was stuck in his head. Trying to think of something, anything, to get them out. He never figured out anything new.

From what they learned from Joshua, there were no other children in the town. His father left when he was a toddler, and his mother didn’t have time to spend with him. She was always busy with something, with what Joshua didn’t know.

From what they could tell, the townsfolk didn’t know who told the police. The detectives couldn’t tell them because they didn’t know his name, age, or anything that could help identify him. Joshua had told them that no one has left, or come into, the town for at least seven years. Everyone knew everyone. Joshua was more useful than George first thought, even if he couldn't help them get out.

They tried to ask Joshua more about the missing and murdered, victims. He couldn’t help much, he was fucking seven, they couldn’t really expect anything else. They didn’t want to push the kid to mush, in fear of him not coming back, or worse, telling his mom. The only thing they could do for the time being is to try and figure out what happened in this small all-American town. There was nothing they could do, except think and talk. Thinking was easy, talking was harder.

George desperately wanted Dream to push, to keep talking to him, to keep asking questions, about anything, but he couldn’t say that. George just wanted to hear Dream’s voice, talk about anything, the silence was going to deafen him, but he was scared Dream would find out. Find out how much he loved spending time with the other. How he considered him to be his other half, how he would probably die without him. But he would never tell. Not only because he had trouble expressing emotions, but because he was terrified of rejection, and even more so of reciprocation. Although he allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to be held by Dream, he didn’t do it often in fear of accidentally acting of his feelings.

Dream was getting antsy. It was to be expected. He was a man of action, and he was constantly on the move, always doing something. Down in the basement, locked up against the wall barely able to sit up or lay down, it was hard for him to just stay there. And sit, and sit, and sit, and fucking sit.

\---------

It had been a little over two weeks since the detectives had left for that small town a few hours out. A little less than two weeks of complete radio silence. The head of the department was getting worried. He didn’t want to worry, Dream could take care of himself, he knew that, he's seen Dream do things that no one should ever have to do. He was worried about George though, he was not the strongest person, he was smart but smarts weren't always enough, especially when dealing with country folk.

He wasn’t sure what he should do. He should send cops to check up on the detectives. But he was afraid that the local PD would fight off the cops. And if something had happened to them, what's saying they wouldn’t do it again?

\---------

It was just a normal day. It had to be there was no way, no way it wasn’t. It couldn’t. Until it wasn’t.

The sheriff came back, he was pissed. Adam had Joshua by his arm. The woman had no warmth in her features. She had a blizzard in her eyes. George shivered even though she was across the cage.

“Have you been talking to my son?” It somehow got colder.

“You have a son?” George cut in before Dream could say something.

“Don’t pull that shit son. The kid told us.” The sheriff was just as grumpy as always.

“We don’t know what you're talking about! Plus kids lie all the time! Couldn’t he just be trying to paid attention to him?”

“I pay attention to my son enough you little bitch.”

“How would you know shit anyway?”

“Well, you tend to spend a lot of time down here with us and doing other shit for us!”

“George-”

“Sheriff, get your information. Out of that one. He has a lot of bark lets see how hard we can bite back.”

George, beautifully pale George, got paler. Dream couldn't move, both from fear and from the restraints. The sheriff opened the door.

He unlocked George from the wall.

He picked him up, so easily, something that Dream wanted to do, although in a very different way.

George tried to struggle. He tried to call out for Dream. Dream couldn’t hear. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t do anything, nothing.

George looked at Dream, panic filled his beautiful amber and cerulean irises. Heterochromia eyes meet emerald. The only thing going through Dream’s mind was _they are going to kill him. They are going to kill my second half._

They took George upstairs. He was never going to see George alive again. He was going to die. He couldn't. How was the universe going to do this to him? How could the universe destroy one half of a whole, without them ever being together? How? Why? Dream was going to be sick.

\---------

They put a bag on his head and shoved him in a car. It was a long car ride. He had time to consider the look in Dream’s eyes. If George was going to live, he knew. If he lived they were going to talk. They were going to talk about what they were. He hoped he would live. It would suck if he died directly after he found out.

The car stopped too soon, it took so long but it was not long enough. Someone grabbed his arm. He assumed it was Adam. He wished he was with Dream.

They pushed him along, and eventually, after falling multiple times, they took off the bag. They were in the barn. The murder barn. He was going to die. If not he was going to be tortured and left for dead, or taken back to the basement and left to die by infection. At least he would be with Dream if that was the case.

 _Stop thinking like that_ , a voice said, it was disturbing how similar it was to Dream’s, _you have to think somewhat positively. You’ll never get out of here if you keep thinking like that._

_Dream would say that, wouldn’t he? He was always so positive in every situation. I could count the number of times on one hand when he wasn’t._

They pushed him towards the middle of the barn and onto a stool. They then tied his hands and feet to said stool. His forearms were bent at an uncomfortable angle and his wrists were starting to chafe against the rope they used. The only thing he could do was to sit there and try to get more comfortable. It didn’t help and only ended up hurting more.

“Tell us everything you know city boy.”

“We told you everything we know already!”

“We know you’re lying.” Adam started to walk closer.

“Don’t hurt him yet, I want him able to talk when we break him.” The sheriff looked at him like a shark that found its prey. He was about to strike and George knew he was fucked.

\---------

If he lived he was going to need some major therapy. George was trying to think that instead of the alternative. If he did he would probably just cease breathing.

It was hard to breathe. So, so, so hard to breathe. He didn’t know what caused the problem, or what the extent of the problem was. It may be a broken or bruised rib, or a punctured lung, or maybe one of the jabs to his neck was too hard and he was slowly suffocating. He hated not knowing.

He tried to focus on Dream. He tried to picture his face, with his stubble that he always forgot to shave until it was more of a beard, with his freckles that looked like constellations, he thought that sometimes they changed with the seasons, with his eyes that held galaxies waiting to be explored by brave explorers. He tried to picture his jawline, his nose, how his eyebrows always moved with his emotions. How he always expressed his emotions through his entire body, or how his body shook with laughter, even if there was nothing to laugh at.

Dream was probably the only reason he kept doing his job. He was going to quit after his first month of being relentlessly pushed around, always doing paperwork, always getting coffee or donuts. He was never taken seriously. He was always pushed around. Until he met Dream. Dream stood up for him, after two hours of knowing each other. It was sad. Dream the newest recruit, right out of training. He owed Dream so much, so, so much, so much that Dream would never know about.

He focused on Dream. Whoever put him into the river Styx made Dream his Achilles heel. As he tried to focus on Dream and his feelings, the adrenaline ran out and the shock started to set in. He gave in to the temptation of sleep.

\---------

George didn’t come back. But neither did the men. That was good right? The woman didn’t come down for the rest of the day, neither did Joshua. So instead Dream was forced to stay in his thoughts.

How did they find out about Joshua? Did he get caught? Did he tell them? Did they hurt him? Why are they keeping the murders a secret? Why him and George? Why couldn’t George keep his mouth shut?

Dream figured out he would never find out the answers. It was hard to focus on anything other than George. So he didn’t. He knew he loved George more than a friend, and he knew George didn’t feel the same. Every minute he was with George he took it and stored it in his mind. Even now stuck in hell.

Dream questioned why he didn’t say something. He should have, and now George was going to die. He was next. There was no other option. If George didn’t come back he was next, he was going to die, if not from the townsfolk, then surely from grief. Dream truly believed that he would die without his other half. He knew he wouldn’t logically, but let a guy dream.

\---------

Adam came back the next day. He brought medical supplies. He patched him up, it was painful as all hell. George was asleep for most of it. His throat was dry when he did end up waking up. It made sense, he screamed a lot yesterday.

“Why?” He managed to croak out. He tried to swallow, but he tasted blood but he started to cough.

“Here, drink this.” George chugged down gratefully. He still tasted blood, but nothing could rival the lukewarm water. Adam just watched him, waiting. For something.

“Was that poisoned?”

He chuckled dryly and just stared at him. “Y'all really think we would do that?”

“Yes.” came the response almost immediately.

“Fair enough, I don’t really expect you to believe me, but trust me.”

George didn’t have a choice. He already drank it, so if it was poisoned it was probably too late. Adam shook his head and moved to continued to patch him up. It stung still. Once Adam was done, they sat in silence. Adam started to clean up the supplies and he just sat there once he was done.

“Why?”

“I don't have a choice. I have nowhere to go. My pa left my ma died. I got no one, nowhere.”

“That doesn't mean you have to stay here and torture people who get too close to the truth.”

“I know. I'm gonna get you and your partner outta here. I’m tired of folks just tryen’ to help dyin’. I have a plan but I need your boyfriend to trust me.”

George figured he would have guessed he was blushing but he doubted he had enough blood in his body to do that without passing out. “W-we’re not dating.” then he realized what he said, ”Wait, how will you get us out? We need more of a plan than ‘get us out'.”

“Yeah, sure. Josh told me how y’all look at each other. He was like ‘oh they're really nice people Adam! But they look at each other like I'm not there, and they look at each other like my mommy and Bobby look at each other!’ It was adorable. I just feel bad cause he’s a good kid just a shit situation.” Adam looked behind George and had a faraway glint in his eyes. “Sorry, I was reminiscing. Will you help?

“Tell Dream to remember the kids in the Aerine cabin case. He’ll ask what are the flowers in the garden of their new house. Tell him yellow roses, they mean new beginnings…. they wanted a new beginning.” The Aerine cabin case was the first case either of them worked on. It was filled with so much suffering. And the kids had to go to so, so much therapy.

\---------

_The duo meet less than a week ago. The head of the department had assigned them this case to push them to their limits. To make them give up. To quit. To stop. To hate each other._

_They didn’t. Because of that case, they were the best team in the entire state. They had people coming to them for help. But that took a long time to achieve._

\---------

Adam came back. He came back without George. He came back, without George. He fucking came back. And Dream saw red.

“What did you do to George?” Dream barely managed to get out, he wanted to kill the man in front of him. He wanted to run up and tackle him until he gave George back. But he was still chained up.

The room felt hot. It felt scorching hot and red. George wasn't here. He wasn't here to keep Dream from attacking him. George was gone. Dream doesn’t know if he's dead, but he hopes to the gods he doesn't believe that George wasn't dead.

“Yellow roses.” Barely above a whisper. Barley above the sounds above them from the house. Barley above the sounds of the house.

“What?” equally as quite, but with a crack.

_How did he know? What did he do to George? Where is George? Where the fuck is Goerge?_

_Why did George tell him?_

_What else did George tell him?_

“He told me to tell you ‘yellow roses’. I don't know why, he did, but I want to get you two out. One condition.”

Dream just stared at him. “How do you know about that? How? What kind of condition? Where is George what did you do to him? Did you kill him? I swear to whatever fucking god you believe in I’ll do so much worse than kill you if you hurt him.”

“Just listen to me, jeez,” Adam ran a hand through his hair, it was greasy and wavy. He seemed to be stressed about god knows what, Dream didn’t care. “Listen he told me to tell you that, to tell you something else but I cant remember. Sorry, but I need yall to get me and Joshua outta here. If you don't we will both die. I’ll do whatever y’all want, just get us out.” he seemed out of breath like he had been holding that in for years. He probably had.

Dream could care about Joshua. Dream definitely cared about getting George back, alive and unharmed. If he had to help this guy to get them out, then so be it. There were problems with this idea, like how they were going to get Dream out of his cell, how they were going to get Joshua, where George was, and how they were going to get out of town.

“What's your plan.”

\---------

His plan sucked. He was going to just grab Joshua from his room and hopefully get down to Dream, unlock his chains, get to his car, with the other two with him, and get to George. All without the woman or the sheriff knowing.

So Dream came up with another idea. Instead of just panic grabbing people and items, they needed to be methodical about this. So, as Adam was leaving the basement Dream was already thinking of how they would do this.

\---------

The plan was simple. Adam would leave Dream unlocked in his unlocked cell, and then go get Joshua from his room. Then Dream and Joshua would get into the back of Adam’s truck, with the cover over them, and then they would go get George. Then they would leave and go back to the city. What would happen after was for future them to decide.

They would probably have Adam testify against those who are involved, and Joshua would be either put into the system or stay in police custody.

It was a good plan. Except they needed a way to get the woman out of the house. Or if they were going to do it at night, how they were going to distract her.

\--------

The plan was simple as Adam told it to George. It was simple. It was a good plan. It was Dream’s plan after all. Figures it would be good.

\--------

It had been sixteen days since last contact and the head of the department was getting worried. He got even more concerned when they received a call from the shit hole the two detectives were in. Apparently, they had kidnaped a seven-year-old.

“Christ almighty, these two always manage to fuck up a cold case. How did they even manage this?”

\--------

The plan was simple. The plan was fucking simple. So why did the woman wake up? Why did she have a shotgun? Why was she screaming? Why did everything go to shit so fast?

As Adam speed towards the barn where George was, shots were fired. Joshua was crying. It was dark in the trunk., but there was a hole. It was bright. So very bright. It was getting harder to breathe for Dream. Joshua was trying to keep him awake but it was hard. His eyes were so heavy. Dream just wanted to sleep. So he did.

\--------

When Adam pulled up with his truck he knew something was off. There were holes littered around the back of it. Joshua was screaming and crying. He had blood on him.

Dream didn't crawl out with a stupid cocky grin on his face, ready to brag that his plan worked. He didn’t laugh, his stupid kettle laugh. He didn’t come out.

“Get over here and help me get your friend outta here!”

George went over to the back of the truck. The plan was to just pick him up and drive off. They were supposed to wait to get them out until later. When they were safe. Instead, Dream was lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood. He was breathing, barely but he was still breathing.

Adam hopped in the back and started to pull Dream towards the door. George and Adam got him to the backseat, after they got him in George followed suit. Joshua and Adam got into the front seat.

George started to look for where the bullet entered and to see if it exited. It was right above his belly button and it didn’t go through.

“Do you have anything I can use to stop the bleeding? I need to get it under control so he doesn't bleed out.”

“Uh.. yeah there should be some extra clothes under those seats. Listen I need to go the back way because Tiff will have called Mark and they probably have the entrance blocked off.”

“Wouldn’t they also know about the way we’re going?”

“No, it’s completely hidden. From what I know I’m the only one who knows about this.”

Joshua was still crying. George was busy putting pressure on the bullet wound. He hoped that the exit would end up close to a major highway, to get to a hospital. Or Dream would die. Dream would bleed out underneath George’s fingertips, and George couldn't do anything.

\--------

The sheriff, Mark as Adam had explained, had indeed blocked off the entrance. The exit was very close to where the road was. It was terrifying.

“Come out with your hands up and bring the kid out or else we’ll storm the farm.”

He had the entire town out there. They all had weapons. They probably told every county around here that they kidnapped Joshua. This was going to be a nightmare to get out of here. They needed time. Dream did not have enough time to get them out of here.

They kept driving past. They left the county.

There was no hospital for miles. Dream was going to fucking die.

\--------

“Do you have a phone on you?”

“Yes, why? It won't do any good, no service for a good while.”

“Damn it. Are you sure? I want to call my boss to see if he can help us.”

“Here you can try. Joshy how you feeling?”

George tunned them out. Dialing up his boss's number, hoping for him to pick up, to help them.

It rung and rung and rung. Then he picked up.

“Hello? Who is this? Who did you get my number?”

“Sir, this is Detective George Notfound. Detective Dream was shot by locals while we were trying to escape and help get primary sources out of town. Can you call ahead to a hospital and the police departments and tell them we did not kidnap a child?”

“Jesus Christ. You two have been busy. Okay, I’ll call ahead, where are you?

“We’re a forty-five out of Summsville. Thank you, sir.”

\--------

After months of raids and investigation into the town, they arrested most of them. Due to Adam testifying they were able to figure out who was directly involved and those who just kept the secret. They found the families, gave them their loved one's remains. Helped them bury them.

It took months to decipher which bones belonged to which person. It took even longer to find the families. So many people thought their family members were missing, and now they found out they were dead. And they had been dead for decades. In a pit in the middle of a farm, in the middle of a nowhere town.

Adam had a lot of information regarding who was in there and who was involved in the town. It was a hard time weeding out everyone who was involved, especially since everyone was trying to cover for other people. Another thing was figuring out why there weren't any children in town. They never figured that out, but the people of the town believed that it was a curse from centuries ago, that was for women in the town to never bare children, or if they did to have them messed up.

They never figured out who came to them at first. When they brought Adam in for questioning, all of the pictures and records of the man disappeared. The only reason they knew he existed was that everybody remembered him. Not enough to get a drawing of him, but enough to know that he was here. He had pointed them in the direction of that town. Enough to know that people had found out what happened to their loved ones. Enough to know that this happened, they lived through this, they were alive.

\--------

It was quiet at Georges's house. All except for a quiet ‘mrr?’ from a certain cat. After he got back he picked up Patches, an adorable tabby cat, from Dream’s place. Patches was probably the only reason George came home at all some days. It was hard, without Dream. He had just gotten back from a therapy appointment. After that shit show of an investigation, he needed it. He had been taking vacation time to recuperate. He also had to take physical therapy as well, apparently, the torture wasn't the best for his body.

His house was quiet, empty, and cold. Most things were without Dream around.

Adam was able to work out a plea deal with the court. He had to do nine hundred hours of community service and a daily check-in with a probation officer. Not too bad for what he had done. Joshua was able to stay with Adam, and Adam has plans to legally adopt him. They seem close. Joshua also needed therapy, since he had been in the back with Dream when he was shot. So he desperately needed some therapy.

It was a long, long, few months. It was painful, his therapy, physical, and mentally. After a shower, he wandered around his house just trying to look for something that wouldn’t remind him of Dream. It was impossible. He ended up in his room, and on his nightstand had the stupid clout goggles that Dream had bought him from a fair a few years back. He decided to look for one of Dream’s hoodies, and after he found one he fell asleep on his bed. When he woke up he decided he really didn’t want to stay in the house alone anymore, so George got changed and got ready to go to the hospital.

It took a while to catch a bus to get to the hospital so George had plenty of time to reflect and decide what he was going to do. He had been planning this for months. But that was for later.

Dream had been stuck in the hospital for eight months at this point. The bullet had hit his spine, just a tap, barely a millimeter of the bullet touching. But it did its damage and because of that Dream had been bedridden for months. He had also been taking physical therapy to work on his walking again, he had just been able to walk without support a couple of days ago and George wanted to get something to celebrate. Not only him walking, but for figuring out that fucking cold case that started them out, and for getting Adam and Joshua out, and for sticking together and making it out.

He went to get sushi for them both, Dream had recently admitted having never had any before. He got a variety set so they could try different types together. He also decided to get a cookie cake, just because he passed a bakery and wanted some cake.

\--------

When he got to the hospital, he signed in and went up the familiar path to Dream’s room. He knocked and went in when he heard a quiet “come in!”.

“I brought sushi and a cookie cake for today!”

Dream flashed a smile, sparkling and beautiful and so, so Dream. “What about drinks?”

“...I thought I forgot something.”

After Dream calmed down from laughing he suggested that they go down to the cafeteria to get some from the vending machines.

“I’ll go down by myself, I don’t want you to push your body too far.”

“Come on Georgie I need to walk around to get exercise! Plus you don’t know how much my body can take!”

“Well… why don't we see how much your body can take?”

”W-what?” A burst of nervous laughter falls from his lips.

George sat down on the edge of his bed, and asked again, “I said why don't we see how much your body can take?”

Dream, still not following, looked at George like he was an alien creature sent down to see what humans were. With a growing blush on both of their faces, George leaned in closer.

“Listen Dream, I love you. More than a partner, more than a friend. I love you.”

“George… why are you being so open?”

“It was my therapist's idea. I need to work on my communication skills, and I want to be able to talk to you. I know this is sudden but I need to get this out there. I can't go on cases without constantly being scared if I accidentally say something and ruining our relationship while working on a case. I understand if you don’t want to work with me anymore, and we can find new partners but I just wanted to put this out there and-”

“George stop. You’re rambling again. And don’t worry. Do you mind if I kiss you?”

\--------

After a long night of talking over sushi and a cookie cake, they decided that they would go on a proper date after Dream was out of the hospital.

\--------

They went to an abandoned hospital to look for more ideas for another cold case.

“So… you think this is a good first date Gogy?”

“Shut up you idiot. We need to focus on this case.” _but this a great first date._

After a while, George reached out for Dream’s hand. They fit perfectly together. His hands were warm.

They kept their pinkie promises.

Their hands were warm. Their cases were cold.

And neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever done! Please tell me if I did anything wrong! I would love to see feedback cause I know this isn't the best it could be but I wanted to try!
> 
> Again this was supposed to be based off of detective!Dream but I was having fun and I went off. 
> 
> if you catch somethings I put in, then congrats! you get the prize of knowing useless information on a subpar fanfic.
> 
> don't expect anything else from me. I doubt I'll ever write anything again lmao.


End file.
